How School Really Burnt Down
by Mez10000
Summary: Everyone knows the school burnt down, you can see the black and charred remains. But is there more than meets the eye?..


This is sort of set in an AU, but if you really dislike them, it's possible to believe that this is somewhere in Twilight Town…you just have to assume that there's at least three schools…wait, I'm ranting again! If you haven't already, just ignore me.

This is my first KH fic, I normally write Tales of Symphonia stories. So this is mainly an experiment to get people (okay, a _person_) in character.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney or any related characters, okay?

* * *

At first, when the fire alarm went off, everyone thought it was a drill, or a prank. However, the smoke billowing down the corridor soon set them right. There had been shouting, panicking and running, but ultimately, no one had been hurt. And look at the bright side, there was bound to be no school for at least three months while they rebuilt the school.

They – the teachers, other staff and most of the pupils – all thought it'd been an accident. But I know better. I was there.

It was third lesson. Everyone was quite happy – it was a dry sunny day, and after this lesson, we had an hour off for lunch. Not to mention that we had 'Design and Technology', which for our group meant cooking. Normally, this meant an hour of listening to an old biddy who thinks she can cook, but we all knew she'd be away on a course, so we'd get a substitute teacher. We choose not to focus on the fact that she had probably set work.

So, in high spirits, my class entered…and gawped. Our substitute teacher had a shock of bright red hair, gelled up at extreme angles. And…were those _tattoos _on his _cheeks_?! In all fairness, they were small, shaped to draw attention to his green eyes. But still, how could anyone consent to having a needle anywhere near their face?

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked, shocking us out of our astonished half-trance.

As I sat down, I noticed he was wearing a long black leather coat that flared out at his ankles.

"Hmm…" He muttered, looking at the desk. "I have this icky work that I'm meant to give you…" He told us, before pushing the paper off of the desk. "But I won't tell them if you don't," He winked at us.

Was he for real? He'd get in serious trouble if anyone found out.

Someone near the back of the class put their hand up and waited patiently. The 'teacher' glanced at it as if it was funny, or weird, and asked the class in general, "Why has he got his hand up in the air like a moron?"

The owner of the hand quickly withdrew it, cheeks red from embarrassment.

One of his friends tried to point out, "We're supposed to do that if we want to ask a question, or if we're answering a question."

"Right. So, what did you want?" The 'teacher' asked, turning to the boy.

"I was wondering what your name was, sir."

The whole class murmured their agreement – no one seemed to have seen this guy before, and he was pretty memorable.

"Whatever you do, don't call me 'sir'. Makes me feel old. The name's Axel – got it memorized?"

Everyone's eyes were wide. Normally it took months of extensive research to find a teacher's first name, and normally they weren't worth the bother anyway. We'd only known Axel five minutes, and already we knew his first name. _And _it was cool!

"So, whatd'ya do for fun around here?" He asked; eyebrows raised.

Blank faces were in front of him; fun in a _school _was just unheard of.

"Hey, I thought it'd be interesting, being in a cooking lab for an hour."

Everyone boggled at him, mouths wide open.

"You like _cooking_?" Someone asked incredulously.

"Only for the ovens and stuff – normally everything I cook burns."

Before we knew it, he was giving a talk on how exactly gas cookers ignited. Using one of the school cookers as an example.

It occurred to me while he was talking that this was the quietest my class had ever been. If Axel hadn't been talking, the room would've been silent, instead of the normal secretive murmur. I realised that Axel hadn't really given us a chance to talk – he just kept shocking us with something new about himself without really giving us a chance to comment on it.

Two of the boys with shorter attention spans started playing around with a can of deodorant directly in front of the oven's open door.

Almost as if fate itself had organized it, someone tripped over and knocked the deodorant into the oven.

Oh. Shit.

The class knew what happened when you put a full can of deodorant onto a fire – hell, half of them had probably tried it themselves – and wisely ran to the far side of the room. Apart from Axel.

When the can exploded so violently that the oven door came off, he was so near it that for a second, flames engulfed him. At first we were worried, but Axel didn't answer the calls of, "Are you all right? Aren't you hurt?" Instead, he'd turned his attention to the blinds covering the windows, which were going up in flames quickly.

Everyone screamed.

"It's okay, don't panic!" Axel shouted, but was – for the first time – ignored.

"SHUT. UP!" He eventually roared over the flames.

That got everyone's attention.

"Now, I'm going to do something freaky, that'll open a black…door. Can you go through the door for me?"

Everyone nodded slightly, terrified.

"Don't worry, the door'll take you outside."

Axel reached into thin air with one hand, and at his outstretched fingertips, a black, swirling vortex appeared. I was scared of the vortex as well as the steadily increasing flames, but I made a quick choice between a slow, certain death of the fire, or an unknown, possible death in the vortex. I dived into the vortex, with eyes closed, not wanting to see its inside.

The next thing I knew, a cool breeze blew over my cheeks, and I cautiously opened my eyes. I was outside the school, as promised, and the rest of my class was too. We stared at each other bewildered – for a moment, it'd be easier if we'd just imagined the whole thing. But the smoke billowing out of the second floor window brought us back to reality. Moments later, the fire alarm started it's shrill call.

"Who did that?" Someone wondered.

Somehow, I knew… "Axel."

_At first, when the fire alarm went off, everyone thought it was a drill, or a prank. However, the smoke billowing down the corridor soon set them right. There had been shouting, panicking and running, but ultimately, no one had been hurt._

By the way, none of us ever saw Axel again. To make things weirder, none of the teachers seemed to know who he was, and as far as they knew, our class had been unsupervised. But the weirdest thing came in our very first lesson back in school.

Funnily enough, it was a cooking lesson, ensuring that it was all the people who'd met Axel were there. Our normal teacher opened a letter that was waiting on her desk, and read:

_Class 9 B1,_

_Hey, it's Axel here. Just wanted to apologise for burning your school down. I'm looking for a guy called Roxas – he'd be about your age, so I'm searching the schools. If you see him, let me know, okay?_

A week later, Ysgol Diflas Iawn, our closest neighboring school, got burnt down.

I sighed. Axel.

* * *

Please review, I need comments on Axel! Help support a new KH writer! And Ysgol Diflas Iawn translates to 'very boring/bad school'. 


End file.
